


The guy with the red sneakers

by JoeNeal



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cinderella AU, Day 2 - Disney AU, First Meetings, Fluff, For coldflashweek 2016, M/M, masquerade parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeNeal/pseuds/JoeNeal
Summary: Len meets Barry at a Masquerade party and is instantly smitten by him. But before he can even know his name, Barry leaves leaving his red sneakers behind. The only clue for Len to find him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For coldflashweek 2016. Day 2: Disney AU

Barry couldn't believe that he had actually gone through with this. Iris has literally begged him to go with her as her partner in one of the most happening Masquerade parties of the Central City. But just after a few seconds Iris had abandoned him and had gone dancing with some guy named Eddie. Barry was feeling utterly ridiculous to just stand there all alone. To make matters worse his new pair of red sneakers were giving him a hell of a trouble. They were too tight and were biting his feet. It was becoming increasingly painful to stand there in those.

After spending another couple of minutes, Barry decided that he'd had enough and started to leave, only to be stopped by a smooth and cool voice.

“Leaving already? I didn't get the chance to dance with you yet.”

Barry turned around and was frozen to the floor. The man who had called him out was wearing a mask but his eyes were so beautiful. They reminded Barry of the shiny sparkling blue water. Those eyes were mesmerising.

The blue eyes said something but Barry didn't hear a word. His entire attention was on those eyes and those luscious lips that were moving and all Barry could think was how would those lips feel on his own. He blushed and his face heated up.

“I said, what you like to join me for one dance, Scarlet?”

Barry blinked, suddenly the beautiful stranger’s voice crystal clear. “Scarlet??” He managed to stutter.

The stranger smirked. “Well.. everything about you is screaming red, Scarlet. Your red jacket, your shoes, your deep red blush.”

Barry blushed even more as if that was even possible.

“So, would you dance with me, Scarlet?”

Barry found himself nodding and even before he could blink, the stranger was standing right into his personal space and they were dancing to the soft romantic tune.

“The name is Len by the way” The stranger- Len spoke after a couple of seconds silence.

“Len? Only Len?” Barry blurted.

Len chuckled. “For now it's only Len, Scarlet.”

Barry nodded. He was in heaven right now. This beautiful man had held him so close. The warmth of his hands on his waist was making him ache for more. Barry's hands were around Len's neck and it was electrifying to touch the skin there and Barry wanted to touch more.

They continued dancing with their bodies so close that Barry was sure that Len could also feel the heat. Barry just wanted to be with Len in this position like forever. He knew this was a crazy thought but Len's smile and his beautiful eyes had driven him crazy.

“And you are?” Len asked in a seductive whisper right into Barry's ear making him shiver.

Barry opened his mouth to answer, to give his entire bio data if needed to this guy. Anything to make him not forget Barry but was suddenly interrupted by Iris.

“Barr...we need to leave. Now!” Iris gave an apologetic smile in the direction of Len and literally dragged Barry away even before he could react.

“What….Iris!” Barry whispered shouted in annoyance but Iris just kept dragging him towards the exit.

Once they were out in the open, Barry wrenched himself free from Iris’s grasp and ran his hands through his hair and face.

“What the hell, Iris? I was having a time of my lifetime. Thanks to you, now it is ruined.” He shook his head in irritation.

Iris winced. “I am so sorry, Barry, but Cisco called. He tried your cell but you never answered. You have to go to the STAR labs now. Some new kind of Meta is threatening to burn down the bridge.

Barry let out a groan. He knew that he had no option but to go to the STAR labs as he was the Flash. His life was like hunting Metas, saving people. The flash business. There was no place for romance.

His eyes went towards the ongoing party. He desperately wanted to go back to Len but he sighed. Len would have to wait.

“Come on, Let's go.”

Iris nodded and gave him a sad smile.

“But first…” Barry said and removed his red sneakers and dropped them to the ground. After the happy bubble burst, he realised that his legs were killing him. There was no way that he was going to run in those monsters.

“Let's go.” He took hold of Iris’s hand and flashed away leaving his pair of sneakers there.

….

Len stared at the empty spot that Barry had vacated for a long few seconds before snapping out of it. He couldn't understand what the hell happened. One minute he and the handsome guy with hazel green eyes and cute smile were dancing and the next minute some girl came out of nowhere and snatched the cute guy away.

He didn't even know his name. How in the whole wide world was he going to meet the cute guy again. He quickly jumped into action and ran towards the exit. When he was out his eyes roamed around in all direction but he couldn't find the cute guy. Disappointed he was about to enter the party inside to let his sister Lisa know that he was leaving for home when his eyes caught something red.

Cute guy's red sneakers!

Len's lips curled upwards in a smile. He picked up those shoes and examined them.

“Well..Mr. Cute guy. Is this my clue? Am I supposed to find you through these?” Len spoke to himself as he smirked.

He really didn't know how he was going to find the guy but he was definitely not going to give up until he had found his Prince Charming.

….

Leonard Snart was mad. In fact he was way beyond mad. It had been two weeks since he had met the cute guy at the party and he had carried those red sneakers to every shoe shop that was open in the Central City but it was all in vain.

He still had no clue whatsoever about the guy and he was pissed. None of the God damn owner of those shops had even a slightest clue as to whom did those pair belong.

“Come on, Lenny! It's been like what..two weeks? For how long will you be searching for your Cinderella?” Lisa Snart asked, taking a sip from her coffee.

She and Len were seated at the Jitters for their daily caffeine intake.

Len scowled. His coffee mug was still waiting to be sipped. “I am not giving up, Lis. I am going to find him.”

Lisa wiped off the traces of the coffee on her lips with a smack and Len rolled his eyes in annoyance.  
“So how in the world are you going to find him, Lenny?” Lisa asked resting her face on her hands.

Before Len could say anything, she narrowed her eyes towards the red sneakers that were sitting on the table in one corner.

“And for God's sakes, how long are you going to carry these? It's not like you will find him if you carry them twenty four hours.”

Len's gaze hardened. “None of your business, sis.”

Lisa smiled mischievously. “Let me guess. You keep them on your bed too! Don't you?”

Len opened his mouth to retort but Lisa continued as she giggled. “Wait! I will do you a favour.” She suddenly stood up and grabbed those red sneakers and called out to everyone present there.  
“Listen, guys! My dear big brother here is smitten by the owner of these shoes. Does anyone have a clue as to whom they belong?” She waved the shoes in front of everyone.

Len was agitated. What was his sister thinking? Was seriously someone going to stand up from the crowd and claim those shoes? But as luck would have it, he was wrong. Someone shouted from his left side.

Both he and Lisa turned in the direction of the voice.

“Hey, Barr.. Aren't those your red sneakers?”

To Len’s utter surprise, it was the girl who had dragged his cute guy away that night. And right beside him was none other than his cute guy. Even though Len had seen Barry through the mask, he could bet his life that he was definitely his prince charming.

Len winked at Barry who choked on his coffee the second time in the last few minutes. Yup, definitely him.

Lisa smiled that winning smile and said, “Lenny! You found him.”

“Did you doubt?” Len asked in mock horror.

Lisa rolled her eyes and said, “He is cute. Now go get him.”

Len didn't reply and sauntered towards the table where Barry and Iris were seated.

…..

Len stopped right in front of Barry who went deep red and nearly spilled the rest of his coffee.

“Hey..” Barry managed to croak out. As soon as he saw Len, he was sure that he was the beautiful stranger, Len who had mesmerised him at the party two weeks ago. Barry could never forget his beautiful blue eyes that reminded him of the ocean.

“Hey..Scarlet.” Len smiled. His smile was so warm that it melted Barry's heart. Barry quickly stood up and tripped on his shoelace. He would have met the floor but suddenly he found himself in the arms of Len.

“Woah! Didn't know that you were this desperate to come into my arms, Scarlet. “ Len teased.

Barry's face heated up but he didn't make any effort to leave the warm place he was in. “Len..” He managed to stutter.

“Yeah..Len. But sadly, you never told me your name, Scarlet.” Len moved his hands to grip Barry in a even more comfortable position. His hands rested on his waist.

“Um..Yeah.. it's...it's Barry..” Barry replied shyly.

“Nice to meet you, Barry. You have no idea how much I have had to through the trouble in finding you. Your red sneakers weren't of much help. But today, they performed perfectly.”

“Yeah.. they are actually a gift from my friend. So I guess you weren't able to find me.” Barry said.

Slowly Len closed the small distance between them and pressed his lips to Barry's. He had been wanting to kiss Barry since the party and this time he wasn't going to take any chances.

Barry's heart sky rocketed. He didn't know how to respond to Len's kiss. Len's lips were warm and so soft, just like he had imagined.  He shivered when Len licked his lips with his tongue and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. Barry's hand found Len's neck as he started to kiss him back. It was the best kiss Barry had ever experienced.  

The kiss ended all too soon and both shared a look that promised each other of more in the future. Suddenly Len was aware that they were at Jitters. 

Len glanced at the onlookers and turned his attention back to Barry. “You wanna get out of here?”

Barry followed the same action as Len and nodded. Len smiled and dropped his one hand from Barry's waist but kept the other right there possessively and led Barry out of the coffee shop.

They never even spared a glance in the directions of Iris or Lisa who were shouting at them for leaving them behind. Later both the girls had to witness their rumpled forms after the heavy makeout session.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)
> 
> Also come visit my tumblr [malec4everr](http://malec4everr.tumblr.com/)


End file.
